legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 161
Mission 161 was a mission of the AISOC participating USS Lexington and Jericho. The objective, which was top secret, unknown even to the crew, was to reach and investigate the findings on planet Persephone. The ship was chosen because it was battle tested, one of the fastest of the fleet and with an efficient Captain and crew. The Jericho was outfitted with an array of sensors and special instruments to be used to gather data on the alien installation. She was also carrying Ariadne, a planetary lander adapted specifically for the harsh conditions on Persephone. Objectives The two ships would arrive to Persephone. Captain McKain was going to use Ariadne to go down to the surface of Persephone with a team of scientists. The team would investigate the artificial structures and determine if the builders of the installation are still around. If so, initiate first contact, and establish a basis for ongoing communication. If not, explore and gather data on the installation and attempt to find out if there is any exploitable technology, gather samples and return to Earth with the information. History The ships departed from the Eisenhauer orbital docks of Titan on February 22, 2134. The ships performed many Tal-Seto jumps to classified positions so as to confuse enemy intelligence and spies. Jumps were made on March 19, April 14, May 1 (at 0800; immediately after clearing the jump point the ship pulled 2.5 gs). On May 5 they engaged an enemy vessel, however all the Basilisk Drones returned. On May 20 the ships made their sixth jump. On May 8 the ships arrived to a star system and finally in June 19 they arrived to Deneb Kaitos. However, despite the secrecy, the mission was compromised. A spy who was an officer on the Lexington trapped the ship with an anti-matter bomb and a transmission device; by the time the ships arrived to the system, UNS Dharma waited on the far side of Persephone with orders to attack and then board the vessels. Original timeline After the ensuing battle, Garrick waited for the surrender of the crew. But with the actions of Steven Dayna, a 500 kiloton nuclear warhead hidden in the ship-to-ship missile detonated, destroying the ship and killing all of the crew of the 3 ships; so that the discovery on the planet would not be given to the UN. The Lexington was stranded in a .2 gee powered orbit 400 km above the planet. Worrying about the end of communication, Allied Command sent the heavy cruisers Midway, Iwo Jima, Otawa to Persephone, escorted by the Concord and a squadron of destroyers. One sole supply officer was left behind, who however managed to land on the planet and complete the mission, however after he traveled to the future, the UN fleet destroyed the base. Alternate timeline That officer on board the Lexington, received an insight from the future, notified the commanders about James Poole's treachery and persuaded the captain to allow him to employ the Hype drug in order to use the prototype Hype/Telecon system. Dharma was destroyed and the Alliance scientists investigated the ruins. Eventually this led to the end of the Secession War in favor of the Alliance. Staff The rooster of the staff follows. The name is followed by the assigned cabin. Command ;Commanding Officer: Captain Steven Dayna ;Executive & Weapons Officer: Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Tran (2C) Staff Officers ;Medical Officer:Lieutenant Michael Dahl (2D) ;Science Officer:Lieutenant Taewon Narang (2A) ;Operations Officer:Lieutenant James Poole (2F) ;Engineering Officer:Lieutenant Renato Olivar (2B) ;Supply Officer:To be assigned day of depature (2E) ;Communications Officer:Lieutenant J.G. Kimberly Falcon (3B) ;Navigation Officer:Lieutenant J.G. Paul Mandon (3A) Crew ;CDS Tech:Ensign Erica Moore (3D) ;Cybersystems Operator:Chief Warrant Officer Hideki Miura (3C) ;Nuclear Tech:Chief Warrant Officer Mary Quan (3E) ;FTL Systems Tech:Chief Warrant Officer Mark Mulroney (3F) ;Ordnance Tech:Chief Petty Officer James Randall ;DCS Tech: Petty Officer 1st Class Rebecca Cassell ;EI Systems Tech:Petty Officer 1st Class Maria Gajardo ;ST/ASI Tech:Petty Officer 1st Class Philip Slocum ;Life Support Tech:Petty Officer 1st Class Jiro Sushido ;Hull Maintenance Tech:Petty Officer 1st Class Allen Gaiser ;Optoelectronic Tech:Petty Officer 2nd Class Mark Aguilar ;Heavy Machinery Tech:Petty Officer 2nd Class David McClary ;Storekeeper:Petty Officer 3rd Class Masaru Shindo ;Serviceman:Petty Officer 3rd Class Lorraine Magrath ;Apprentices & Watchstanders:Crewman Keichi Hasegawa :Crewman Thomas Carradine Category:Mission Critical